Life Change
by steelefan
Summary: Balto helps Steele as he tries to redeem himself, but they have no idea that the problems their new friendship will create.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It is the night of the famous serum run in Nome, Alaska. Balto has returned from his long journey, and is now strolling the beach with the love of his life, Jenna.

"Oh Balto, it's so nice to have you back." Jenna said looking at Balto and nuzzling his side.

"Thanks Jen', it's nice to be back." Balto said nuzzling her back. " I just wonder if everyone else thinks so too."

"What? of course they do! they love you!" Jenna said smiling at him.

"Are you sure? I mean, they might have the same way of thinking Steele did." Balto said shuttering a bit at thought of Steele. "By the way, what happened to him? I thought I saw him climb up the cliff he fell down and he took off into the forest, I thought for sure he would attack us."

"Well, he did come back, I think everyone left him in the boiler room." Jenna said pointing to the boiler room a few hundred yards away.

"Why did you guys leave him in there?" Balto asked curiously.

"He lied to us! why wouldn't we?" Jenna said raising her voice a little.

"True, I don't know, I just don't like the idea of others being left behind."Balto said looking at the boiler room. "I can kind of understand why Steele did what he did."

"WHAT!? you can forgive him for that?" Jenna said.

"Jenna, the cold can really get to your head." Balto explained keeping his voice calm.

"I guess you're right, That's really sweet of you." Jenna said kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks Jenna." Balto said smiling. "I think I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Be careful Balto." Jenna said.

"I will, don't worry." Balto said walking to the boiler room.

In the boiler room, Steele sat alone in the corner. He was laying on the floor, starting to tear up. His mind kept reliving his past actions and he kept on thinking that he was a monster. He kept thinking he should go find Balto and say something but he didn't know if it was the best action. Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind him, it was the door opening to reveal a silohet of a dog by the door.

"Who ever's there, please leave me alone." Steele said sucking up what little tears had fallen.

"Steele, it's me, Balto, I don't want to fight, please don't attack, I just want to talk." Balto said in a calm voice.

"Balto? you actually want to talk to _me_? after everything i've done." Steele said looking up towards Balto.

"Yeah Steele, I don't want to fight anymore, I want to end this fued between us and be friends." Balto said smiling.

"Really Balto? you mean that?" Steele said looking at Balto.

"Yeah Steele, what do you say? friends?" Balto asked holding out a paw.

Steele didn't respond, instead, he gave Balto a hug and and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Balto, I'm really really sorry." Steele said.

"It's alright Steele, thats all behind us now." Balto said hugging the malamute back.

Balto, will you hep me get my friends back? please." Steele asked.

"Of course Steele, we'll start tomorrow." Balto said patting Steele on the back.

"Thanks Balto, you're a good friend." Steele said smiling at Balto.

"Sure thing Steele, why don't you spend the night at my place with me, it might be a little safer than going through town since everyone is still mad at you." Balto said gesturing the way to his boat.

"Sure Balto, thank you again for helping me." Steele said.

"No problem Steele, it's what friends are for." Balto said.

Steele and Balto walked towards the boat and climbed aboard. Steele made himself comfortable in the lower deck with Balto on the other side of the small room. The two soon fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would go well, they had no idea the roller coaster of events that would soon happen...

**Well this is the end of chapter one, I hope you like is so far, I'll post a new chapter everyday until the story is complete. thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was a pleasent morning, Balto had just awoken from a peaceful sleep to find Steele still sleeping. Balto was glad that on this day, he would help Steele get his friends back, starting with Jenna. Balto decided he would wait for Steele to wake up before he left to go to Jenna's. About five minutes later, Steele woke up as well to find Balto on the deck waiting for him to be ready.

"Morning Balto, how'd you sleep?" Steele asked pleasently.

"Very well actually, would you like to start finding some of the dogs and apologizing to them?"Balto asked curiously.

"Yes, who should we start with?" Steele asked.

"I thnk we should start with Jenna, she'll be the most understanding." Balto said gesturing the way to Jenna's house.

Steele and Balto, made their way ove to Jenna's house, using the back ways so they wouldn't be seen yet for feer that they would attack Steele. When they got there, Balto knocked on the fron door and waited for Jenna to come out. Jenna then came outside through the doggie door and was shocked at what she saw in front of her.

"He... hello Balto and, Steele?" Jenna said extremely shocked.

"Hello Jenna, Steele here has something to say to you." Balto said nudging Steele playfuly.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry for all the troulbe I've caused for you, Balto, and especially Rosy. I know what I did was wrong, selfish, and stupid and I wouldn't be surprised if you never forgave me and I wouldn't balme you." Steele said eshamed of himself for what he did.

"Steele, you know me, i'm not one to hold grudges, I think you really mean it and I would love to be friends again." Jenna said smiling at Steele.

"Thank you Jenna, that means a lot, i'll try my best to be a good friend and I promise, I will never hit on you again, I understand you're happy with Balto and I think It's wonderful." Steele said releaved that she was so forgiving.

Steele, Balto, and Jenna then decided to see how many dogs were in the boiler room so Steele could apologize to all of them easier. When they arrived at the boiler room, Jenna poked her head in to see if anyone was there and luckily, the room was packed with dogs. Jenna and Balto walked inside to tell everyone what was about to happen.

"Everyone, I would like to tell you all something." Balto said loudly so everyone could hear him. "As you all know, last night I came back from the serum run and I was greated by all of you and I appreciate everyone of you for doing that however, as you all know Steele was caught in a major lie and you all left him here last night. Now, I would like all of you to know that I confronted Steele last night, right here in this room and we solved our differences and he apologized to me."

All the dogs gasped, they never thought that Steele, the most proud dog in Nome, would say he was sorry for his actions and this caused murmuring amoung the crowd.

"Wait let me finish." Balto continued. "He would also like to apologize to all of you as well. He seems very sincere and he is trully sorry but, don't take it from me, take it from the dog in question, Steele would you come in here?"

Steele walked into the room with his head down as he made his way to were Balto was standing. He stood next to Balto and looked and he spoke.

"Everyone, I am so very sorry, for all the trouble I've caused all of you. I understand why you all hate me and I won't be surprised if you don't forgive me but, I want you all to know that I am trully sorry." Steele said.

The room was silent for a few moments as the dogs wispered about what Steele had just said. A minute later, Kaltag walked out of the crowd and went up to Steele with an outstretched paw.

"Welcome back Steele, it's nice to have you back." Kaltag Said smiling at Steele.

"Thank you, all of you, I promise that I won't be the same way, I promise that I will be a changed dog and I will be the best dog I can be." Steele said with a smile.

All the dogs despersed, leaving only three dogs. their names are Randy, Dakota, and Vance. Vance was the "leader" of the three and he always hated Steele from the start. He was a large, St. Bernard who was related to Doc. Randy and Dakota were too identical brothers, both black siberian huskies with green eyes. These three dogs were planning something evil, they hated that Steele was just forgiven and they wanted to do something to him. They plotted a plan to make sure that Steele would be gone for certain, and they knew just how to do it...

**ooohhh what is Vance and his friends gonna do to stop Steele? find out in the next chapter and don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

That night, Steele and Balto were walking back to Steele's house talking and laughing to each other. When they arrived at Steele's house, Balto pat Steele on the back and walked towards Jenna's house to spend time with her. Steele was about to go inside when Dakota came up behind him.

"Hello Steele, how are you tonight?" Dakota asked.

"Fine, how are you?" Steele asked with a smile.

"Doing well, come with me, me and my friends want to give you something." Dakota said gesturing to Steele to follow him.

Steele and Dakota walked into an alley where Vance and Randy where waiting to attack. As they walked down the alley, Steele had no idea what was about to transpire there.

"So, where are your friends?" Steele said when they reached the end of the alley.

"Here." Dakota said. Just as Dakota spoke, all three dogs tackled Steele to the ground. They started ripping into Steele's flesh and in no time, they had broken some bones. Steele did his best to fight back but was losing conciousness because of the blood loss. Vance then called the dogs off and he walked up to Steele.

"You pathetic excuse for a dog, you don't deserve to be forgiven." Vance said.

Vance then bit Steele's back left leg and and bit so hard that the bone was broken completely through and his leg was now being held by tendons. Steele yelled out in pain and soon, humans came out to see what happened. Vance and his friends ran off as the humans arrived on the scene.

"Oh my God Steele! what happened!?" Steele's musher yelled. The musher then bent down to check on Steele's conditon. Steele, was in bad shape, he had multiple broken bones and his back left leg would almost defintly have to be amputated. The vet then came over to see what he could do, the doctor got a stretcher and carefuly put Steele on it. The crowd left and the vet brought Steele to the vet and his owner was following. When they arrived, the doctor went go work on Steele and see what he could do. about two hours later, the doctor walked out of the O.R. and went up to Steele's owner.

"Doctor, how is he?" Steele's musher asked nervously.

"Well we were able to save him but, his sled pulling days are offically over." The doctor said.

"What's wrong with him?" The musher asked.

"He broke three legs and we couldn't save his back left leg so he'll have a lot of problems walking again and, he's got broken ribs, he's gonna be in recovery for a while." The doctor told him.

"Oh my god, will he be alright?" Steele's owner asked concerned.

"I hope, the best thing you can do is take him home and make him comfortable and let him recover, he's gonna need to rest for a while." The doctor said.

Steele's owner got Steele and brought him home, the whole night he layed in his bed crying about how much his life would be ruined. No longer would Steele be able to run in a sled team and he knew for a while, he wouldn't even be able to walk, he wanted more than ever, to have someone by his side. The next morning, Balto heard about what happened to Steele and he emmediatly went to his house. Balto scratched at the front door until Steele's musher came to the door.

"Hello Balto, what brings you here?" The musher asked.

Balto whined in response and tilted his head.

"Oh you want to see Steele don't you boy? I think he would like that, come on in." The musher said letting Balto inside. Balto walked up to Steele and was shocked to see just how bad Steele's condition was, he had casts all over his body and he could bairly move without hurting himself. Balto walked up to Steele and smiled.

"Hey Steele how are you feeling?" Balto asked.

"It hurts." Steele groaned.

"You'll be alright Steele, don't worry." Balto said patting steele gently so he wouldn't hurt him.

"Thanks Balto." Steele muttered smiling back at Balto.

"Do you want anything Steele? like your food or something." Balto asked.

"Actually yes, would you please stay here Balto? I don't want to be alone." Steele said.

"Steele, of course i'll stay." Balto said laying down next to Steele.

Steele smiled and put his head down, trying to fall asleep. Balto stayed with Steele and lived with him until he finally recovered. He recoverd about three months later and he was soon able to walk agian. Vance and his friends were exiled for the attack on Steele and told never to return. Steele was able to fully redeem himself and Balto and Steele became good friends. It seemed that even though Steele and Balto were feirce enemies, they soon became great friends and that, is were this story ends.

**The End:**

**I hope you all liked this story, tell me if you liked it and you want me to right more like this, peace!**


End file.
